spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When It Began
When It Began 'is the (pilot) first episode of 'SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck. Transcript *''starts with SpongeBob watching TV in his house'' *'SpongeBob': Ahhh, nothing better to do on Sunday than watching chicks. *''it shows what SpongeBob was watching, a mother hen protecting her chicks'' *'Gary': into the scene Meow? *'SpongeBob': Yes Gary, the only thing to do today. *''comes on'' *'Realistic Fish Head': BREAKING NEWS. The world is coming to an end. That is all fol- swallowed by alien *'Alien': growls You're next. *SpongeBob: gasps Gary! Let's tell everyone about this. grabs Gary and run out to Squidward's front door *'SpongeBob': Squidward! on door rapidly Squidward! *'Squidward': sighs What now, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob': sputters T-the end is coming. *'Squidward': teeth SpongeBob, how many times do I have to tell you that the TV things are fake. to stab SpongeBob with clarinet but clarinet slips out of Squidwards hand and flies far away ''Noo! My clarinet! Get it now, SpongeBob. ''gets swallowed by an alien far away *'Alien': yells You're next! *'SpongeBob': screams Thats what I've been meaning to tell you Squidward. *'Squidward': SpongeBob, I've never thought I would say this, but let's GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! and SpongeBob run *'Gary': Meow. *'SpongeBob': Ok, Gary, you can stay on top of my head. stops in front of Patrick's house ''What about Patrick? *'Squidward': Forget about that tubby, lets go! into Patrick and Squidward falls down'' *'Patrick': Nobody calls me tubby! to punch Squidward, but SpongeBob stops him *'SpongeBob': Don't punch him, come with us, Patrick! *'Patrick': Why? *''away, Fred the fish gets eaten by two aliens, blood sputters everywhere'' *'Aliens': You're next. *'Patrick': AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *'SpongeBob': Let's go get all of my pals so they wont die. *''is in front of The Chum Bucket'' *'SpongeBob': in The Chum Bucket and sees Plankton and Karen *'Plankton': SpongeBob, have you heard anything about knocking? Why are you here? *'Karen': SpongeBob's brain His brain tells me that aliens are attacking the world. SpongeBob is not lying. *'Plankton': Then why are we staying here? Let's get away from here! *'Titlecard And Narrator': A couple of people later. *''now shows SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Karen, Plankton, Mr. Krabs, and Larry The Lobster in front of Sandy's house'' *'SpongeBob': Now lets get Sandy. to open Sandy's door It's jammed. *'Patrick': up I got this. crowbar out of pants Here, opens door with crowbar. *'SpongeBob': Patrick, since when do.'' cut short by Patrick '' *'Patrick': No questions, SpongeBob, Gary, and Squidward, come with me, the rest of you, stay here. *'Larry The Lobster, Karen, Plankton, and Mr. Krabs': Ok. *''is now in Sandy's room'' *'SpongeBob': and gasps SANDY! Sandy dead on the floor *'Squidward': Eeew, I'll just be... Waiting outside. out of scene *'Patrick': Forget about her, I'll dig in her closet. *'SpongeBob': Patrick, this is not the time for looking, let's just get out of here. *'Patrick': out panties from Sandy's closet I'll need this. in pocket *'SpongeBob': grins Patrick?! *''is outside of Sandy's house, SpongeBob and Patrick come out'' *'SpongeBob': She's dead, Squidward probably told you. *'Squidward': Of course I did! *''crawls behind Larry The Lobster'' *'Patrick': open wide ''LARRY, BEHIND YOU!!!!!! *'Larry The Lobster': Huh ''behind and sees alien Eeew. alien ''Piece of cake. *'Mr. Krabs': Let's just get out of here! *is now in jellyfish fields'' *'SpongeBob': Look at these jellyfish... They look... Different. *'Gary': Meow! *'SpongeBob': Gary, what do you mean the aliens invaded the jellyfish? *''jellyfish swallows another jellyfish'' *'Jellyfish': You're next... *'Patrick': Since when do jellyfish speak? *'Karen': Forget about that, Patrick. *'Plankton': I see a cave! We could sleep there. *'SpongeBob': But Plankton it is morning. turns black ''Let me rephrase that. Let's go to the shelter. *gang goes in the cave'' *'Squidward': It's a piece of crap in here. This thing will fall down by the time we fall asleep. *'Caveman': out of corner of the cave whispers ''Get out of my home, or you will all die. ''up baseball bat *'SpongeBob': Run!!! hits Plankton *'Karen': Plankton... Noooo! *'Larry The Lobster': I'll take care of this. up to caveman and knocks him out with a punch ''There. *'Karen': ''up to Plankton ''Plankton, sweetie are you okay? *'Plankton': ''and weak Take me... The rest of the way, babe. *'Karen': sniffs Okay sweetums, you will always be my man. up Plankton and puts him on the top of her screen *''surround the gang'' *'Aliens': You're next. *'SpongeBob': on knees We're dead. up *''ends'' Category:SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck Category:SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck Episodes Category:DangerZ Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Horror Category:Transcripts Category:DangerZ Productions Category:2014